Vol. 3 Issue 7
Vol. 3 Issue 7 is the seventh issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume. The issue's name is La Bruja en las Paredes. Synopsis A whole new story, or maybe nightmare, begins here! Jackie was stranded in the Mexican desert until he reached a mysterious town. Unlucky for him, this town was under the protection of La Bruja en las Paredes, a witch that feeds on people dreams and memories. To make things more interesting, Jackie met La Bruja's young daughter who's willing to take her mother down of the equation using Estacado as her tool. Now, both Brujas will face Jackie, and they should know that not every memory is meant to be shared. Characters * Jackie Estacado * La Bruja En Las Paredes * La Bruja's Daughter * Mexican Kid * Mechanic Plot Summary Previously Jackie reaches Sierra Madre as his bike breaks near a remote town. On his way he meets a boy and asks him if the town has gas station in it. The kid only tells that the town isn't safe for strangers and walks away. Jackie walks to the town and finds a gas station. He asks the owner if he can fix his bike, but the latter answers that it will take a week to order the new parts. Instead Jackie should go to the junkyard and look for the replacement part. As Jackie looks through the junkyard, he notices the cars in it to be quite new. Suddenly, the towns denizens confront him. They reveal that their town belongs to a witch called La Bruja En Las Paredes. Long ago she made a deal with a satan to live forever, but she cannot sleep or dream and she cannot leave her home. The witch protects the towns folk, feeds them and extends their lives. In return the witch eats their dreams. Each week, one of the denizen is chosen to go to the witches house and feeds his nightmares and memories to the witch. The denizens hold a lottery in order to choose who will feed a witch, but if a stranger comes to the town, they sacrifice him instead and they intend to do this to Jackie. After hearing this, Jackie pulls out a gun and opens fire on them. The kid seen earlier comes to Jackie's rescue and brings him to the cemetery. He reveals that his parents were killed by the towns denizens when they tried to stop the lottery. With Jackie's help the kid plans to leave the town. He then goes to bring Jackie water, when suddenly he's grabbed by giant golem made out of graves. The golem then catches Jackie too. It's revealed that the golem was created by the witches daughter. She needs Jackie's help in killing her mother. If her mother dies, she will become immortal and gains her mothers powers. For this purpose the witches daughter has a magical bell that when rang in devil-built house will kill the house owner. If Jackie refuses to help her, she will kill the kid. Jackie complies and goes to the house. As Jackie walks into the house, he's met by the La Bruja who sits in a chair. The witch knows that Jackie was sent by her daughter. She then forces Jackie to put away the bell. Jackie says that if the witch frees the boy from her daughters grasps, he will please her. As Jackie lifts the witches skirt, tentacles erupt. The witch reveals that she is not only part of the house, she is the house. She then grabs Jackie and feasts on his memories. Jackie's memories overwhelms and poisons the witch, killing her in the process. As the witch dies, her daughter comes to the house. She offers Jackie to becomes her husband and intends to keep the kid as a food source. Jackie instead shoots the bell, killing the witches daughter. The kid and Jackie then leave the town. To be continued... Gallery 612425-the darkness 001b.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3